


war shall come to you

by MxTicketyBoo



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Body Worship, Bottom Thanatos (Hades Video Game), Canon Compliant, Come Swallowing, Cousin Incest, Explicit Consent, If you mind them being naked in the same room, M/M, Mentions of Megaera/Zagreus, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Spitroasting, Spoilers for Epilogue, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:34:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29165772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxTicketyBoo/pseuds/MxTicketyBoo
Summary: Ares stepped closer to them both, moving into their space but not so near as to touch. “I’ve long admired you, Thanatos. Please allow me to make my intentions plain. Should you wish it, I would kneel before you in worship. I would offer myself to you freely,eagerly. For whom should War revere, for whom should he bow his head, if not for Death himself? And I would bow for you most readily.”---Or: The one where Zagreus helps his boyfriend Thanatos get railed.
Relationships: Ares/Thanatos (Hades Video Game), Ares/Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 61
Kudos: 306





	war shall come to you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [OhNoHello](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhNoHello/gifts).



> Let's be real. If Zagreus knew Thanatos was thirsting after Ares, he'd help his boyfriend get dicked down, whether he was attracted to Ares himself or not. He can't help his matchmaker ways.
> 
> Don't forget to say "thank you," Thanatos. ;D
> 
> Thanks to Terry and lovely Lines for the beta read! <3

In all his millennia of existence, Thanatos never expected to hear the sounds of revelry echoing throughout the House of Hades. Nor did he anticipate the Olympians being present should such an unprecedented event actually occur.

It was good, then, that he was tasked with reaping souls, not foretelling the future or weaving destinies like his sisters, the Moirai. Any predictions he might have made on the subject would’ve been completely inaccurate—as proven by his utter shock upon being handed an invitation to Queen Persephone’s reunion banquet just a few days or nights ago.

A celebration between the King and Queen of the Underworld and their estranged relations on Mount Olympus? And _without_ bloodshed? Thanatos would not have hesitated to declare it impossible, before today. 

But this was the power of Zagreus, his prince and his beloved both. No one else in this realm or the worlds above could have accomplished such a monumental feat, of that Thanatos was certain. Who but Zagreus possessed the tenacity and charm? Who but Zagreus bore such generosity and consideration for others?

One by one, he’d endeared himself to his Olympian relatives, earning their respect, their admiration. So much so they’d willingly gathered together here, at a sprawling table spread with the finest food and drink Lord Hades had to offer—which would’ve been little more than pomegranates, raw onions, and questionable fish had the nymph Eurydice not been called forth from Asphodel to salvage the affair.

On either side of Hades sat his brothers, Poseidon and Zeus, and down the line, other gods and goddesses in all their myriad splendor, many of whom Thanatos had never had occasion to meet. He spent most of his time on the surface, and many of the residents on Olympus found him and his chthonic brethren beneath their notice, if not outright distasteful. 

There was one, however, who’d always been unfailingly polite to Thanatos, who’d long been a colleague of sorts, a fellow dealer of death, though of an entirely different variety than the peaceful release Thanatos himself provided.

Ares, God of War.

He sat across the table from Thanatos and Zagreus, his dark brown skin gleaming in the greenish light of Ixion. Even here, he wore his armor, his war paint, more suited for battle than a celebratory feast. As always, he cut an impressive figure—big, broad, and with the uncanny ability to make Thanatos’s breathing go shallow.

Ares caught his gaze and gave him a smile before turning his attention to Zagreus. “My good kin,” he said, his deep, refined voice evoking a frisson of heat that slid across Thanatos’s skin and raised the hair on his arms. “If you’ve taken your fill of these fine offerings, I am most eager for that tour you promised. Would you oblige me?”

“Yes, Lord Ares, of course.” Zagreus grinned. He’d been smiling non-stop since everyone arrived, completely in his element as he chattered with the relatives he’d only heard the voices of before now. The tension had eased considerably after Queen Persephone told her story, the wine and nectar taking care of the rest. And yet Thanatos could not entirely relax in the presence of so many others.

“There’s not a whole lot to see, down here in the House,” Zagreus went on, “but I’m sure Thanatos and I can show you all the important parts.”

Thanatos stiffened in surprise. “Surely you don’t need my help, Zagreus.” There weren’t many public spaces in the House, and Zagreus had a much easier time filling silence with amiable chitchat than Thanatos did.

“Oh, but we do,” said Zagreus. “Or would you rather stay here? You don’t seem very comfortable,” he added, more softly.

Thanatos glanced around the table. The Olympians were all engaged with various residents of the House. Mother Nyx sat beside Queen Persephone and Lady Demeter. Farther down, Hermes and Charon had their heads bent close together, half-hidden by purple vapor and the wide brim of Charon’s hat. Hypnos was conspicuously absent—tucked away sleeping in some faraway corner, most likely—and aside from Megeara, who looked supremely uncomfortable sandwiched as she was between Aphrodite and Artemis, there was no one else he’d care to speak to.

“I suppose not,” Thanatos admitted in an undertone.

“Lovely,” Ares declared. “Shall we, then?”

“Let’s!” Zagreus sprang to his glowing feet, Thanatos following much more sedately.

No one paid them much attention as they left behind the dining hall and the cacophony of voices and raucous, drunken laughter from Dionysus. Thanatos stood aside to let both Zagreus and Ares precede him. Ares was taller than them both, made even broader in his armor. He passed Thanatos, smelling of iron and the cold winter wind that swept the surface.

Thanatos stifled a shiver and trailed after them as Zagreus began gesturing and pointing out some of the artwork adorning the walls. They toured the west and great halls, the Pool of Styx from which Zagreus had emerged more times than Thanatos cared to remember, the remodeled lounge in all its bright, garish glory, the Queen’s quiet garden, and finally, Zagreus’s cluttered chambers.

“Well, that’s about it,” Zagreus said. “Out there is the training yard. And there are more sleeping chambers, lower down, for the employees of the House. I’d be happy to show you, if you like, but I figured you probably don’t have much interest in those.”

Ares, who’d been surveying the room in silence, turned to him, mouth slanted in a smirk. “You are indeed correct, my kin. The only interest I have in this moment is learning more about this particular bedchamber and the gods therein. I’ve craved to be alone with you both since I had the pleasure of receiving your last missive from Hermes.”

Startled, Thanatos bobbed in place, his toes making contact with the cool stone tiles before he bounced back up again. “Missive?” he repeated blankly. “Craved?”

Zagreus rubbed the back of his neck, peering up at Thanatos from beneath his eyelashes, more sheepish than Thanatos had ever seen him. “Ah, yes… about that.” He cleared his throat, then met Thanatos’s gaze directly. “I may have told Lord Ares about our last conversation.”

Thanatos blanched and dropped from his hover so abruptly he staggered.

Their last conversation. The one during which he’d finally confessed his uneasy attraction to Ares, and Zagreus had cheerfully given his blessing and encouraged Thanatos to do something about it.

_That_ conversation?

“Oh.” Thanatos rocked on his heels, breath caught in his throat. His thoughts raced and collided, exploding like the tiny, sparking chariots he sometimes faced with Zagreus in Elysium. His fingers tingled with nerves, and he curled them into fists to keep his hands from shaking. “Oh, I…”

Zagreus darted forward to steady him. “Not all of it,” he added hastily, his fingers tight on Thanatos’s upper arm. “I just hinted that if he _is_ interested in you, as I suspected he was, we ought to discuss the situation while we’re all here together. This is such a rare opportunity, I thought we should make the most of it.”

“The rarest of opportunities.” Ares stepped closer to them both, moving into their space but not so near as to touch. “I’ve long admired you, Thanatos. Please allow me to make my intentions plain. Should you wish it, I would kneel before you in worship. I would offer myself to you freely, _eagerly_. For whom should War revere, for whom should he bow his head, if not for Death himself? And I would bow for you most readily.”

Thanatos licked his lips, swallowed to ease the sudden dryness in his throat. The idea of Ares on his knees before him, well… It made for a compelling picture. No mortals worshipped Death or built him temples. He was almost never regarded with anything but dread and fear. And on some occasions, though few and far between, relief.

He received no tributes, ever, save for the gifts Zagreus gave him, and this one: Ares, himself. The God of War at his complete disposal. _Eagerly_ , he’d said. Reverent.

Thanatos wanted it as much as he feared it.

He didn’t have much experience. Zagreus had been his first and only, after a long existence spent without knowing an intimate touch. His prince stirred him in ways he’d never felt before, desire and longing, and most of all, love. The light to Thanatos’s dark, his other half in every way that ever possibly mattered. But Ares… Ares overwhelmed. He inspired a hunger Thanatos didn’t recognize until after he’d lain with Zagreus, until he’d realized what pleasure could be found in the merging of bodies, in skillful hands and a warm, wet mouth.

Now, he knew the discomfort he felt in Ares’s proximity wasn't simply nervousness caused by the violence and bloodshed Ares embodied. Lust was the reason his stomach tightened when Ares stepped close, the reason his skin prickled into gooseflesh and his breathing hitched when he heard Ares speak.

And that lust had awakened a need inside him. A thirst, a yearning for restraint, for someone larger and stronger to hold him down, fuck him mercilessly.

Since that first time with Zagreus, he’d had so many fantasies about Ares’s big, battle-roughened hands. Those blood-red eyes trained on his face, pinning him in place as Ares pounded into him. That voice in his ear, uttering filth and praise.

This day or night, he could have those dreams brought to life.

Thanatos looked down at Zagreus, who met his gaze with a wide, worried stare. “You should have discussed it with me beforehand, Zag.” Because despite his growing interest, he would’ve liked to give his agreement—not to mention have some warning. He was amazed he hadn’t shifted from the shock and manifested somewhere between here and the opposite side of the world. It’d happened in the past.

Zagreus had the grace to look ashamed. “I’m sorry, Than. I thought the nerves might be too much, if you knew, but I realize I shouldn’t have presumed to arrange this conversation without talking to you first.”

“No, you shouldn’t have,” Thanatos agreed. “I appreciate the apology, and… I know you. You’re prone to impulsivity, and it gets you into your fair share of trouble, but I know you meant well.” He turned his gaze to Ares. “What’s done is done, and—well, I suppose—we _are_ here now.”

Here, in the Underworld, where it could be the three of them. Where Zagreus could be with him, his port in an unfamiliar storm. 

“I want you to be part of it, too, Zag. This first time.”

“Of course.” Zagreus squeezed his arm before finally releasing him. “Anything you want, Than.”

Ares smiled. “I am also amenable to that arrangement. Death brought to ecstasy by my hands and those of my favorite bloodletting kin. I can think of no better way to celebrate the momentous occasion of our families being reunited. Perhaps a battle or two, but, ah, let us put aside talk of warfare for a time when I do not have such a beautiful temptation before me.”

He reached up, as if to cup Thanatos’s cheek, but didn’t make contact with his skin. “What would you have of me, glorious Death?”

Heat rose to Thanatos’s face, desire flaring, warm and heady. He could have this, if he wanted. The choice was his, and he knew both Ares and Zagreus would respect his decision. He possessed all the control here—even if what he most wanted was to give it over to Ares.

And that, in the end, made his decision easy.

He pressed his cheek into Ares’s broad palm. “Touch me.”

Ares’s nostrils flared; his grin widened. Victory lit his eyes as he pushed Thanatos’s hood back, slid his fingers to the shorn hair above the collar of Thanatos’s gorget. Thanatos was in the full regalia of his station, as had been expected for the banquet. Only his sword and scythe had been left behind, stowed away in the ether to be summoned later, but it wouldn’t take long to strip him of his various accoutrements. Soon, he’d be bared to Ares and Zagreus both, no armor to shield him, nothing to hide behind.

“With pleasure,” Ares said. “But first, let us reveal more of you. I would see all of what I am to worship.”

Thanatos trembled hard. He nodded, a short jerk of his chin, when Ares found the clasp on the metal chestplate that held his winged pauldron in place and raised an eyebrow in question. “Y-yes.”

“It is my privilege.” Ares removed the piece with deft fingers, passing it to Zagreus once he was finished. “If you would be so kind, my kin.”

Zagreus smiled as he took the pauldron. “Happily, my Lord Ares.”

Ares circled around him, a long, muscled line at Thanatos’s back. His fingers brushed Thanatos’s nape, and Thanatos caught his breath, his entire body buzzing at Ares’s nearness, the heat of him. “Sensitive here, I see.” Ares undid the gorget, handing that off to Zagreus, too. In the next moment, his lips met the side of Thanatos’s neck.

Thanatos shivered at the delicate kiss he placed there. Another was pressed to the spot just below his ear. Another on the hinge of his jaw.

Thanatos moaned and tipped his head back.

“I have wondered how you’d look with your throat bare,” Ares whispered. He moved to the other side, brushing his lips on the juncture of neck and shoulder. Soft. So soft. Nothing at all like Thanatos expected. He’d thought Ares would throw him down immediately, his blood boiling and ready to stake his claim. Lay siege to him as if he were conquering new territory. 

He didn’t expect any sort of tenderness from the God of War. But Ares approached him as worshipfully as he professed he would. The way Zagreus did, as if Thanatos were something to be cherished, not something to fear.

“I have also wondered,” Ares continued, with another kiss, a tiny bite on Thanatos’s earlobe, “how you might look naked and spread on my bed with nothing but gold at your neck.”

Thanatos sank his teeth into his lower lip to stifle another moan. He couldn’t reveal how he was being undone already, how desperate he felt from just a few kisses and a handful of praise.

“You would be stunning, I daresay.” Ares’s hands slipped around his waist, found the buckle of his belt. “Would you not agree, my kin?”

“I would.”

The answer drew Thanatos’s gaze to Zagreus, who stood watching them with a pink blush high on his cheeks and a noticeable bulge straining his tight leggings. Zagreus stepped forward as Ares undid Thanatos’s buckle in a clink of metal. He winked up at Thanatos with his spring-green eye as he grabbed one end from Ares and slipped the belt free.

Immediately, Thanatos’s chiton went loose. Ares gathered the fine fabric in his hands and pulled it away, baring Thanatos to the waist.

“The gauntlet, love,” Zagreus said as Thanatos trembled. He wasn’t cold, not with Ares at his back and Zagreus a cinder at his front, but his flesh prickled and his nipples stiffened in response to their nearness, the tense charge in the air, like the bated-breath moment before a strike.

Thanatos extended his shaking arm and allowed Zagreus to strip him of the gauntlet. Zagreus kissed his knuckles once it was removed, and then took the armor, along with the belt and the chiton, and laid them neatly next to where he’d set Thanatos’s pauldron and chestplate. The action felt solemn somehow, reverential, an act of service willingly provided.

It wasn’t dissimilar to how most of their encounters progressed. Zagreus loved to serve him, in deeds both big and small, and Thanatos enjoyed the ritual of it, the way pleasure suffused Zagreus’s face when he was allowed to care for Thanatos in this manner.

Thanatos simply never anticipated Ares would want any part of this, should he ever be brave enough to approach him.

Zagreus had alleviated that concern as well. True, Thanatos might have preferred if they’d discussed the situation first and decided on a course of action together, but he couldn’t deny it was a relief, now, to have it done.

Ares came around to stand in front of him again and folded gracefully to his knees.

“Oh,” Thanatos said, a flush sweeping down his neck, “you don’t have to—”

“But I do.” Ares reached for his right greave. “I said I would kneel before you, did I not? I offer you my veneration, o’ beautiful Death, with absolute delight.” That blood-red gaze peered up into his, a vivid contrast against the white warpaint and deep brown skin. Thanatos had looked into those eyes a hundred times, a thousand times—perhaps more, he’d lost count ages ago—but never had they been directed at him quite like this. 

He touched the line of Ares’s strong jaw, tentative at first, becoming bolder when Ares turned his head and pressed a kiss into his palm. Thanatos gently stroked a dark leaf on his laurels, moved higher to thread his fingers into frost-white hair. The strands were softer than he imagined, a bit wavier than his own when he let it grow long.

Ares undid the shin guards while Thanatos petted his hair, his face. Zagreus collected the greaves, too, and Thanatos let his arm fall back to his side when Ares hooked into the waistband of his leggings and began to draw them down.

He took his time, revealing Thanatos’s legs with excruciating slowness, pausing to press a biting kiss to Thanatos’s bare hip, then his upper thigh, his knee, the spot just below where the longer bone began.

The soft material pooled around his ankles, and Thanatos braced his hands on Ares’s armor-covered shoulders for balance as he stepped free, left naked save for the band on his left arm.

Ares urged him to lift his leg and bent over his foot to gently brush his lips across the top.

Thanatos’s breath left him in a startled huff.

Ares sat back on his heels and looked him over from toe to crown. “You are… exquisite. More divine than any god or creature I’ve seen in all the heavens.”

Thanatos glanced away from him, embarrassed. Forced himself to turn back. “You, now.” His voice shook, but he raised his chin. “I—I would see you, too.”

Ares bowed his head. “Your wish is, of course, my command.” 

He stood and removed his garments with the quick efficiency of a soldier. Somehow, he looked even larger nude, every part of him huge, carved from rough-hewn muscle. His cock was thick and long enough to make Thanatos clench all over. 

Thanatos wet his mouth, nerves and excitement mingling to set off a flutter in his belly and speed his racing heart.

Ares spread his arms. “Do I meet with your approval? I would have you pleased, Son of Night.”

Thanatos coughed a little, hot to the tips of his ears. “I—You—You’re very pleasing, yes.”

Zagreus chuckled, stepped up to Thanatos. He rested a hand on his hip and lightly rubbed his thumb over the sensitive skin. “You’re both very easy on the eyes. To put it mildly.” He flashed a grin and searched Thanatos’s face. “Would you like for me to leave you two alone? I can rejoin the feast, give you some time to yourselves.”

“No,” Thanatos said, quick and sharp. “I want you here.”

“It’d be okay if you didn’t,” Zagreus told him gently. “I wouldn’t be upset. You know I’m with Meg sometimes.”

“I know.” Thanatos didn’t mind. He wasn’t the jealous sort. He might never have worked up the courage to confess his feelings to Zagreus, if not for Megaera. “I just… I need you here, this time. I can handle you both.”

Zagreus leaned up to kiss him. “All right. But don’t worry about me, okay? Don’t worry about what I’m thinking or feeling. I promise I’ll be enjoying myself. You don’t have to try to make sure everything is equal.”

Thanatos nodded, and it was like a weight lifting from him. He wouldn’t have to worry about pleasing everyone. He could let go, fully, safe in the knowledge that Zagreus was there. 

He wanted Ares. But that wasn’t to say he entirely trusted him. Not quite yet. He’d witnessed Ares’s bloodthirst and violence firsthand, and that hint of danger was certainly part of the appeal. 

Thanatos was Death Incarnate, more than capable of protecting himself. But this was not a battlefield, and his competency with sword and scythe didn’t mean he wouldn’t be more comfortable with the security that Zagreus’s presence offered.

“Are we of an accord?” Ares asked. “It matters not to me if it’s two of us or three. The choice is yours alone, sweet.”

“I’ve made it. Zagreus stays.” 

“Very well.” Ares held out a hand. “Then, come. Allow us to take you apart. ”

Thanatos went.

Ares drew him into a kiss, soft at first, and for once, Thanatos had to be the one to go up on his toes to reach. Slowly, the kiss changed. Ares became more aggressive, his hands drifting down Thanatos’s spine to cup his ass. He pulled him close, his cock smearing precome across Thanatos’s belly. Thanatos wrapped his arms around Ares’s neck, parting his lips to accept the deep thrust of his tongue.

He moaned when he felt another hand on his back, the sharp sting of teeth in his shoulder blade. Thanatos reached behind him to clutch at Zagreus’s flank, tugging him nearer, shuddering when Zagreus raked his nails down his sides, leaving tiny blazing trails in his wake.

Thanatos broke the kiss, pressed his forehead to the groove between Ares’s clavicles. “Oh gods.”

“No need to call for more, Than,” Zagreus said, teasing, “you have two of them at your service already.” He licked along Thanatos’s nape. Bit him there, too, hard enough that Thanatos hissed and squirmed.

“How perfectly you writhe for us.” Ares bent his legs, hooked his arms under Thanatos’s knees, and hoisted him up. Thanatos went with a huff of surprise, which turned into a whimper when Ares captured his mouth in another greedy kiss. He tasted of nectar and wine. He still smelled like iron and crisp winter wind. 

Thanatos wanted him so badly his head spun.

He buried his fingers in Ares’s hair and tried to deepen their connection, but at no point did Ares let him take control of the kiss. It happened at his speed, as fiercely or as gently as _he_ wanted, and the casual dominance aroused Thanatos beyond measure. 

When Ares finally pulled back, Thanatos chased his mouth, his own lips swollen and stinging. 

Ares stayed just out of reach. “My kin,” he said, though he didn’t take his eyes off Thanatos, “I am ashamed to confess I did not come prepared. I dared not hope we would get so far this day. I trust you have what we need?”

“I do. Several varieties, in fact.”

Rustling noises came from over by the shelf behind the bed, where they kept the oils and a few of the toys they’d incorporated into their play.

Thanatos flushed but didn’t protest.

“Shall I prepare him?” asked Zagreus as his footsteps approached. “Or would you like to do the honors, Lord Ares?”

Ares tilted his head, considering, then made a negative sound. “As much as it would please me, I’d rather watch his face while you touch him. But let it never be said I did not contribute.” He squeezed Thanatos’s ass, spread him open.

Embarrassment shot through Thanatos at being so exposed, so vulnerable, but a sharp spike of lust followed at the picture he must make, at being held so effortlessly in thickly muscled arms.

Zagreus stepped up behind him, and in the next moment, slick fingertips slid over his hole.

Ares watched his face through half-lidded eyes as Zagreus slowly breached him. Thanatos bit his lip, stifling a moan as his cock pulsed, leaking fluid. 

Ares’s expression darkened. “Let us hear your noises, lovely Death. Let _me_ hear what he does to you. How does it feel, as he stretches you?”

Thanatos shook as Zagreus added a second finger, fucking into him a little harder.

“It feels…” He groaned, his head falling back. Zagreus’s other hand stroked up his spine. “He feels amazing. He… Zagreus knows how to touch me. He knows… every place.”

“It will be my pleasure to learn as well,” Ares said. His grip on Thanatos’s ass tightened. 

There might be bruises, later. Thanatos wasn’t particularly fond of pain or being left covered in possessive marks, but this was right at his threshold, where the hurt only amplified the pleasure—and he liked the idea of having a small reminder, this time, for however long it took any tiny hurts to heal.

“I’m ready,” he breathed. “Zag. I’m ready.”

Zagreus pushed into him one last time, spread his fingers, just a little. “You feel it, love.” 

He pulled away, careful as he always was, and Thanatos clenched on thin air, craving something thicker. 

“Please. I need…”

“Sweet Death.” Ares kissed him and then lowered him to his feet, letting Thanatos feel every inch of the slide down, the drag of their cocks together before his soles hit the floor. “I’ll give you everything you need.” He looked over Thanatos's head, and when their gazes met again, his mouth was crooked at the corner. “We both will. Won’t we, my kin?”

“Most definitely,” Zagreus said. “Come here, Than.”

Thanatos turned toward him, accepting a kiss from Zagreus, too, this one so familiar, so attuned to him and his wants, desire pooled in his veins and warmed him from within. He let himself be led to the bed, positioned on all fours with Zagreus kneeling in front of him. 

Zagreus tossed something to Ares. At some point, he’d disrobed to the waist. His bare chest gleamed with sweat in the lantern light. He still wore his greaves and leggings, and there was a damp spot near the head of the outline of his hard cock, but he didn’t bother removing anything else, only shoved the waistband down to his mid-thighs to let his ruddy length spring forward.

Thanatos startled when slippery oil trickled over the place that would connect him to Ares, then moaned when a finger followed, circled the muscle.

Large hands gripped his hips, callused palms against his skin, positioning him just the way Ares wanted.

“All right?” Zagreus asked as Thanatos stared at his cock, open-mouthed and panting.

Thanatos nodded, started to speak, and then cried out when a broad, blunt tip pushed past his rim. 

Ares slid in slowly, as carefully as he’d first kissed Thanatos, until their bodies pressed flush. He was bigger than Zagreus, a bit more of a stretch, and it was usually the other way around when they lay together, as Zagreus preferred. He didn’t fuck Thanatos very often, and it had been quite a long time besides. Thanatos whined quietly at the pressure, the feeling of fullness, reaching farther than even their largest toy.

“Oh.” He let his head hang between his shoulders, breathing in and out through his nose as he processed the new sensations. To his credit, Ares remained completely still, though Thanatos could feel his tension, the tremor in his arms as he held Thanatos in place. “You… You can move.”

“ _Yes_ ,” Ares hissed. “Let me show you, then, what War can do.”

He drew back until the ridge of his cock tugged on Thanatos’s tender rim, then buried himself again, firm, but not too rough. And like the kiss from earlier, it gradually grew more intense, deeper, harder, building to a fast, punishing rhythm that robbed Thanatos of air and left him gasping.

Thanatos braced his hands against the bed and peered up at Zagreus. His prince watched him, rapt, a hand moving over his stiff length to the pace Ares had set.

“In… In my mouth,” Thanatos choked out.

Zagreus’s mismatched eyes widened. “Are you sure, Than?”

Thanatos nodded, unable to speak as Ares’s cock grazed that wonderful little spot inside him. He cried out wordlessly, and Zagreus cupped his cheek in a rough palm. He gave Thanatos a fond look, then slid long fingers up into his hair, pushing the sweat-drenched strands off Thanatos’s forehead. With his other hand, he fisted his cock and brought the tip to Thanatos’s mouth. Zagreus dragged it over his lower lip, smearing slick fluid, before pressing in along Thanatos’s tongue.

Thanatos tried to suck, but with the sharp slap of Ares’s pelvis against his ass, the way he urged Thanatos to tilt his hips, take him even deeper, it was all Thanatos could do to keep his mouth open and simply let Zagreus use him.

Saliva dripped down his chin. His throat fluttered when Zagreus pushed in a bit too far, and he choked, but grasped desperately for Zagreus’s hips when his lover tried to pull back. 

_Stay_ , he tried to communicate with his eyes, and between that and his unrelenting grip, Zagreus obeyed. He groaned and stayed buried deep, working in shallow little thrusts that let Thanatos retain the feeling of fullness. It overwhelmed him to have it from both ends, stuffed to the brim, Ares fucking him as if it was a battle he was determined to win.

Ares swiveled his hips, digging in deep, a filthy grind that put constant pressure on Thanatos’s rim. It sent Thanatos spiraling toward the brink, heat in his pelvis and crawling along his spine, his sac drawn so tight it ached like a bruise. 

Thanatos wanted to fall over the edge, wanted Zagreus’s come in his mouth, Ares flooding him with spend. Every muscle in his body grew tense, then tenser still, and he thought it might happen then, when Zagreus groaned above him, yanked his hair, and filled his mouth with musk and salt. But no. Feeling Zagreus finish, _tasting_ him, only added to the coiling strain, the tautness in his thighs.

Zagreus pulled away from him, his thumb collecting whatever seed escaped from the corners of Thanatos’s mouth and shoving it back onto his tongue. Thanatos sucked, swallowed, whined when Zagreus moved away to collapse onto the bed, chest heaving.

Ares’s hand found his cock, but Thanatos shuddered and shook his head, spraying drops of perspiration onto the twisted blankets beneath him. “No, no… Too much. I… I can’t. I _can’t_.”

All at once, Ares stopped. Thanatos muffled a wail against his fist. He felt crazed, out of his head, so desperate and unlike himself it almost terrified him.

He was so close, _so close_ he could nearly taste the pleasure that would sweep through his body, crack the brittle tension, allow relief to spill forth, fast and sweet. Yet he couldn’t get there—it hovered just beyond his reach—and Ares was pulling away, he was _stopping_ , he would leave Thanatos like this, he would—

But he didn’t go far. Of course he wouldn’t.

Ares simply turned Thanatos over so his flushed, leaking cock slapped against his stomach, grabbed his hips, and tossed him a bit farther up the mattress. Thanatos didn’t even have time to speak before Ares covered his body, spread his thighs, and slammed right back inside.

Thanatos made a guttural sound, one he barely recognized as his own, and pulled him close with greedy, grasping hands.

Yes, _yes_ , this was what he wanted. Ares’s weight above him, overpowering, all-consuming. Ares’s slick chest sliding against his, those cruel, plush lips crushed to his, taking Thanatos’s mouth as if it were his due.

Ares kissed him and fucked him, and Thanatos clutched at his back, squeezed his inner thighs against those pistoning hips.

“I knew you would feel like this,” Ares panted in his ear, breath hot and voice low. “So sweet around me, made for me, made to come on my cock.”

Thanatos moaned, mindless. Tightened his arms around Ares’s neck to hold him even closer. “Yes. I—I want to. I want to. Please. _Make me_.”

Ares bore down on him, shoving in as deep as he could go while Thanatos spread his thighs, tried to make even more room.

Dimly, he sensed Zagreus move closer, felt a hand hook under his knee, pull his leg up and out. Ares wrenched Thanatos’s arms from around his neck and pinned them to the mattress above his head, both wrists captured in one huge palm, drove into him so brutally Thanatos felt it in his _jaw_ —and that was it.

Thanatos arched, his long, sharp keen piercing through the room. Come splashed between their bellies, warm and slick, his cock jerking, spilling untouched.

There was a mouth on his neck, and Thanatos turned his head blindly, Zagreus’s flavor familiar on his tongue. A firm grip took his chin, and then it was Ares’s taste, his cock still thick and throbbing inside him, short, quick thrusts while he kissed Thanatos senseless and then trailed bites down the column of his throat, along his shoulders, his collarbones.

“Ares,” Thanatos gasped out, sensitive to the point of pain, and yet he clutched him close, crossed his ankles at the small of Ares’s back to keep him buried inside. “Ares. _Ares_.”

Ares snarled, his teeth pinching Thanatos’s skin just above one of his nipples. Thanatos felt the throb of Ares’s shaft, the way it flexed and tugged on his sore rim, wetness painting his thighs as Ares withdrew, still caught in the final pulses of his release.

Intentional, no doubt. Marking him. 

And yes, there it was—a slant to Ares’s mouth, a smug little smirk as he rubbed his seed into Thanatos’s inner thigh with the broad crown of his cock.

Thanatos couldn’t even bring himself to mind. Ares deserved to be smug after that performance.

“Wow.” 

Thanatos turned his head, dazed, to see Zagreus propped up on one elbow, grinning at him. He reached for his lover, and Zagreus took his hand and slid closer, snuggling up against him as Ares stretched out on his other side.

“That sure was something.” Zagreus leaned in, kissed him softly. “You’re amazing, Than. Utterly gorgeous. I love to see you like this.”

“I must agree,” Ares said, breathless. “There can be no greater vision in all the realms than Death come undone. It’s a sight I’ll not soon forget.” He grabbed the closest of Thanatos’s hands and brought it to his mouth, brushing his lips across the knuckles. “You’ve honored me this day.” His gaze moved to Zagreus. “And you as well, my hell-born kin.”

“It was our pleasure.” Zagreus smiled and glanced at Thanatos sidelong. “Than’s especially, I imagine.”

Thanatos gave him a half-hearted swat. “Hush, you. No need to show Lord Ares how incorrigible you are.”

“He likes it,” Zagreus said cheekily.

“Indeed, I do.” Ares’s eyes gleamed. “I hope you’ll honor me again someday. Simply call for me, and War shall come to you.”

“I think I will.” Thanatos could linger on the surface a lot longer than Zagreus. There’d be time enough, when next he had a break, for a rendezvous with Ares.

“Should we clean up and head back to the banquet?” Zagreus asked. “Before we’re missed?”

“Oh, I doubt our absence will be noticed. They’re well into their cups by now.” Ares set a hand on Thanatos’s stomach, still stained with the evidence of his pleasure. “I’ve heard tell of fountain chambers, my kin.” Ares’s mouth crooked up, sly. “Perhaps my tour should include one of those. For posterity’s sake, you understand. Who is to say when I’ll have occasion to visit your charming realm again?”

“Well, then, we may as well be thorough. No tour would be complete without a visit to the baths.” Zagreus turned his head to meet Thanatos’s gaze. “What do you say, Than? Up for it?”

“I’ve more of you to worship,” Ares said, his hand drifting down to the patch of silver hair at the base of Thanatos’s cock. He stopped there, with just the lightest graze of fingertips.

Thanatos exhaled a shaky breath. Who was he to refuse, on this day of all days, when he’d been given a reprieve from his duties to attend the Queen’s feast?

“What say you, Son of Night, with your eyes like the sun and your hair of moonlight?” Ares slid his hand to Thanatos’s hip, and Thanatos shivered helplessly, both from the compliment and the touch. “You, who inspires War to poetry. You, who’ve ensnared the God of Life. Let us bathe you and revere you anew.”

Zagreus leaned in, pressed a kiss to the ball of his shoulder. “Come on, Than. He’s right, you know. You have me ensnared, body and soul. Let us spoil you some more, love.”

Thanatos looked at them both and found himself abruptly grateful he wouldn’t have to contend with their combined force very often in the future, if ever again. Together, they’d tempt him to all sorts of trouble. Better to see them separately. 

But for today… or night.

He sat up. “I suppose a quick trip wouldn’t hurt.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos are always greatly appreciated!
> 
> Find me [on Twitter](https://twitter.com/MxTicketyBoo).


End file.
